Cualquiera puede cocinar…excepto Inglaterra
by diva-akira
Summary: Inglaterra se influencia de una película infantil que América le mostró... no se atrevería a hacer cosas raras en la cocina, ¿o si? FrUk


Hola, hace bastante que tenia esta mini historia refundida en las carpetas de mi memoria, y después de varios días dándole edición y moviendo un par de cosillas, considero que esta listo para ver el mundo. Todo surgió cuando vi la película con mi hermano así que espero disfruten tanto como yo al redactarla.

Aclaración, ni ratatouille ni los personajes de hetalia son míos, solo los desvarios de una chica que consume dulces como si se fuesen a acabar

* * *

Ese era un día cualquiera en Londres, uno de esos días donde Inglaterra disfrutaba su té con scones, el sol se asomaba levemente a través de las nubes debido a su alegre estado de ánimo, la calma reinaba en todo el lugar…O al menos así era antes de que alguien comenzara a tocar la puerta con insistencia, curiosamente el sol desapareció entre las nubes después.

-Maldita sea…-murmuro el ojiverde, antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta

-Hola England- le saludo un enérgico ojiazul

-America… ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto el inglés no muy seguro de querer saberlo

-Bueeeeeno, vine para que veas una película conmigo-contesto con una gran sonrisa

-Y supongo que no te iras hasta que la vea- dijo el cejón suspirando resignado apretándose el puente de la nariz

América solo le dedico una mirada suplicante, el inglés por otro lado, solo suspiro de nuevo, negó y le dejo entrar pensando que entre más rápido accediera más rápido se iría. Le dejo pasar y este automáticamente se dirigió a la sala de estar donde se encontraba la pantalla y el reproductor.

Una vez ahí, ambos en su respectivo lugar frente a la pantalla, el británico veía con insistencia al americano esperando a que pusiese la película.

\- ¿América? -pregunto el británico con un poco de fastidio

\- ¿sí? -respondió de forma infantil el ojiazul

\- ¿Cuándo pondrás la película? - el ojiverde lo miraba expectante

\- ¡es verdad! - dijo cayendo en cuenta de su olvido

El rubio menor se levantó como un rayo a colocar la película, Inglaterra intento ver el titulo pero fallo miserablemente, obligándose a sí mismo a preguntar para saciar su curiosidad.

\- ¿Cuál será la película que veremos? -pregunto el inglés intentando disimular su curiosidad

\- Se llama _Ratatouille_ -respondió el rubio sonriente

\- ¿¡Cómo!?... esa maldita rana se mete en todo –dijo el británico sonrojado mencionando lo último entre dientes intentando sonar indignado

\- ¿England? -pregunto el americano algo asustado

-nada, solo pon la maldita película de una buena vez- exclamo el mayor mirando a otra parte para que no se notara su sonrojo.

Para Inglaterra era algo vergonzoso estar mirando una película ambientada en Francia y más por las veces en las que se podía vislumbrar la torre Eiffel, pues le recordaban ciertos eventos con la representación del país galo, aun así, no podía negar que la película era buena y acabo por gustarle después de cierta frase sostenida en todo el filme planteándose internamente el aplicarla en su vida diaria.

Pasaron casi dos horas en las que ambos rubios permanecieron atentos y sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido durante toda la película hasta que esta termino, con un americano feliz y un británico tratando de disimular una sonrisa que se le escapaba tímidamente.

\- ¿Te gusto la película? -pregunto el de lentes con una sonrisa dubitativa al ver su extraña mueca y concentrándose en guardar la película de nuevo en su caja.

-Pudo haber sido mejor si en vez de comida francesa fuese comida inglesa -dijo el ojiverde con la cara volteada, los brazos cruzados, bastante sonrojado y aun luchando contra la sonrisa en su rostro

-Si tú lo dices…-el americano no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa forzada incomodo con la lucha en la cara del ojiverde- en fin, me voy -dijo caminando casi corriendo hacia la puerta para huir lo más pronto posible de ahí

Una vez el chico se fue Inglaterra volteo a ver la cocina, sabiéndose solo, se permitió expresar una pequeña sonrisa antes de negar y subir a descansar a su habitación.

Toda una semana paso desde que había visto la película y todos los días tenía un debate mental entre entrar y no entrar a cocinar , hasta que por fin se decidió a intentarlo…y si intentarlo porque justo alguien llego en ese momento de iluminación a interrumpirle.

-_Aló, mon amour_\- dijo un guapo rubio de largos cabellos

-France- dijo el ojiverde volteando la cara ante el inminente sonrojo

\- ¿Por qué tienes todas esas cosas en la cocina, _Angleterre_? -pregunto el galo con curiosidad

-Iba a cocinar hasta que llegaste- dijo muy bajito entre dientes

\- ¿Perdón?_,_ creo que no escuche bien- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Cocinar- fue lo único que pudo decir

\- ¿y para qué? - es aquí donde la curiosidad le pudo más al francés

Así Inglaterra, más a la fuerza que con ganas, le explico a Francia sobre la película omitiendo ciertas partes con un gran sonrojo, a lo que el francés sonreía al imaginar lo que **su** inglés pensaba, aunque esa explicación hizo que sacara la gran duda del momento

-_Mon petit lapin… _¿eso cómo explica que quisieses cocinar? - le soltó mirándolo intensamente

-En la película decían "cualquiera puede cocinar"- dijo el ojiverde bajando la cabeza para ocultar el color rojo de sus mejillas

-_Oui mon amou, _eso tiene algo de cierto…pero contigo no aplica- le dijo antes de abrazarlo protectoramente

\- ¡Suéltame!, maldita sea - dijo sonrojado y medio forcejeando entre los brazos del otro

-No necesitas cocinar…yo puedo hacerlo por ti siempre que quieras-le susurró al oído mientras controlaba los empujones como podía

E Inglaterra en uno de sus movimientos quedo en la posición perfecta para ser besado por el galo, y aunque al principio como buen británico orgulloso que era se negó, al final acabo correspondiendo con la misma efusividad y a pesar de que tenía hambre, ya podrían comer después.


End file.
